Dreaming of Twilight
by darkmoonganondorf
Summary: Two best friends fall into a Transformers movie,meet their idols,find true love and a bunch of enemies.But what will happen when things get a little bit shattered . My first fanfiction:  !Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Hey gyus!I don't own anything from Transformers (like characters and all the other stuff).The only ones I own are Katherine Owls and Sarah Baker,which are my original characters.

**Saturday**

A cool breeze blew through our hair while me and my best friend,Sarah,were heading back home from the park. It was summer and with schools closed, we could hang out as much as we wanted to. We were chatting all the way home, most of it about our favorite subject,**Transformers**.You see, Sarah was a huge Autobots fan but I was a loyal Decepticons one. I also made ourselves two necklaces with Autobots logo for her,Decepticons logo for that day,we never took them off,or at least I think every time we were talking about it,we almost ended up with a this time things were going I looked at my phone to see what time is it.I felt like my feet were cut down and looked at Sarah like we're going to die in five minutes.

''What?,What is it?'' she asked me with a tremorous voice.I looked at her again and said

''It's almost ten o'clock!My parents are going to kill me for being so late!'' I shouted at eyes wide opened as she looked at her own phone to see that it was realy 21:50p. she suddenly started running around in cyrcles,trying to calm down herself while shouting out loud

''Oh my God,oh my God,it's almost ten ! My mom told me to be home at nine or she will lock me in my room for a month!'' I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little bit.

''We have to go home right now!'' I said to her as we started 's home was very near to the park,so in five minutes she was already she was in big trouble when she got there,so did I.

I was running at full speed till I managed to reach the front door of my house to open it,but almost tripped when I saw my furious mother open it first and dragged me inside the house.''That's it'' I thought as I prepared myself for the worst.

''WHERE WERE YOU!'' she screamed at me as she slammed the front door behind me.

''I was just hanging out with Sarah in the park'' I replied but she already knew about that.

''What did I tell you for not being late?It's the fifth time you do 'S WRONG WITH YOU?'' she screamed again while I backed up a little bit trying to avoid her rage.

''We were on our way home but we started talking and then..'' I even didn't manage to finish when she interrupted me and said angrily

''That's it!I can't stand this lady,you're grounded for a month!.No tv,no internet and especialy no more hanging out with friends.'' I felt my jaw drop and thought ''This is not cannot be happening!''

''Now go to sleep.'' she said with her voice still angry.

''But I..'' I looked at her helplessly

''NOW!'' she screamed.I could feel my blood boil inside me as I runned up to my room and locked the door.

''For a month?Are you kiddin'me?'' I thought as I jumped onto my bed,throwing away all the pillows that were on I looked at my necklace and suddenly realized that I wasn't the only one who was in trouble.I grabbed my phone and started calling a long time she finaly picked it up.

''Hey Sarah…so,how are you?'' I tried to sound happy but I couldn't.

''Oh,Katherine,it's you.'' She said with a sobbing voice. At that momen I thought that something bad might have happened to when I was going to speak, she started crying.

''Hey,what's wrong?'' I asked her a long pause she finaly answered

''I'M GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!''she shouted and continued crying.I smirked at my phone and started laughing.

''That's not funny!'' she said her voice I could understand that she wanted to kick me.

''I'm grounded for a month too.'' I said rather happily.

''Realy?'' she asked with a soft but curious voice.''Wow,I can't believe how same are parents some times''

''Yeah,me too'' I replied and yawned loudly without wanting it.''Listen,I'm very tired from today's I call you tomorrow?'' I asked her and heard her yawn too.

''Sure!Call me whenever you like.'' She said happily. ''See you tomorrow night Megsy'' she said happily before hanging up.

''Night Prime" I said with a creepy voice,which only made her laugh.

After our little talking I trew the phone onto a pillow that was on the floor so it won't break.I was so tired that never wanted to get off the bed,but my clothes were all dirty and sweaty,the same as I. I took them off quickly and ot into the bathtub to take a quick shower before the shower I put my pajamas on,dried my hair quick and fell onto my bed,burying myself into the sheets.I felt so comfortable and warm that I fet asleep imidiately,dreaming of some scenes from the Transformers movies.

_Hello everybody! Ok,so this is my very first fanfiction_! I was thinking about this story for a long time but I never had the time to write it down because of the school and because my old computer was..OLD. Anyway, if you find orthographical mistakes please don't kill me and be free to post them because I live in Greece and there may be some words that I don't know__**. Please,PLEASE review,comment,tell me your opinion**__.And for those who liked it,the next chapter is coming next week (I hope)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The second chapter is here, yay! This is the chapter where the story actually begins. Also I may be not able to update for a month because of some family issues . Anyway, you can always tell me your opinion and suggest new ideas. Enjoy!_

**Sunday**

I woke up with a terrible headache. I couldn't sleep all night because of the neighbor's dogs barking yesterday. I finally managed to get off the bed and almost squashed my phone. ''That was a close one.'' I said to myself relieved and headed straight to the kitchen. I was starving like hell and there's nothing better than a bowl filled with sugar flakes for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, I saw my mother, who was making fried eggs. She turned around, approached me, and gave me a big hug. Well, that was something that I did not expect. She looked deep inside my brown eyes and said

"Oh Katherine, I'm so sorry about yesterday'' she said softly. Her blue eyes were shining like diamonds under the sunlight. ''I was too aggressive with you last night and…''

"I know mom, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been late, nothing of this would happen" I interrupted her. "I wasn't responsible enough, I'm sorry." That words of mine made her smile.

"Forget about what I said yesterday. It's just that you and Sarah are both pretty girls and the world is filled with bad and sick people. You don't know what's inside of someone's mind. And don't forget that as your mother I'll be always worried about you." my mom said and gave me an anxious look. I really knew that she cared about me more than anyone, so I hugged her back. A smell of burned food interrupted me as I started sniffing all around. Then I realized that it were the eggs, which had already turned into ash.

"Oh my god, the eggs!'' I heard my mother shout as she ran to close the cooker. "Aww,look at this mess! I'm sorry honey but I think you're having cereal for breakfast today."

"Never mind" I said smiling, "That was my first choice after all." I walked to the shelves and grabbed the cereal box.

"By the way, Sarah's mother called me and invited us to go to the beach with them today. So you'd better hurry up cause we're leaving in an hour."

"Awesome! I'll be ready in ten." I said putting the cereal box back and ran up to my room. Choosing a swimsuit wasn't that easy, especially when you have like thousands of them. But I finally choosed the one that expressed me more. A black bikini with violet seashell prints on it, my two favorite colors combined. And with my Decepticon necklace on, I was completely ready for the beach.

After a while I could hear Sarah's mom talking to my mom outside. I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs to the front door. I went out and saw Sarah's mom, who walked towards me,

"Well, well, look who's here." she said kindly. "How are you Katherine?" she asked and smiled.

"Um, fine thank you . Is Sarah here?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, she's in the car waiting for you." the woman replied. I thanked her and ran straight to the car. had an awesome car with leather seats,GPS and all the stuff. But the only thing I didn't like about it that it was painted brown. I really can't stand that color. Anyway, I saw Sarah starring at me through the car's window with an annoying look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I approached the car.

"You won't go anywhere without that necklace, will you Megsy?" she said like she wanted to tease me.

"By the way, have you noticed that you're wearing your one too, Prime?" I teased her more. A minute after I sat into the back seat, we both burst into laughter…

Finally we arrived at the beach. There were people everywhere. Most of them were lying under the sun waiting to be "fried", but whatever. Me and Sarah went to find a good spot while our mothers were desperately trying to find a parking place.

"Hey Katherine." I heard Sarah's familiar voice. "I'm gonna buy us some snacks from the kiosk down there. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to swim for a bit. I 'll be right here f you need me, ok?" I said as she nodded and walked away. I quickly took my sandals off and dived into the clean water. It wasn't deep enough for me so I decided to swim a little bit further. Suddenly I felt something like a cold wave passing through me and a I could not move. Then I felt something dragging me to the bottom. I panicked and tried to pull away but my whole body was frozen. To my surprise I was still able to breathe, even if I was underwater. My body was heading deeper and deeper until at some point the water was freezing cold and pitch black. My eyes shut hermetically from fear when I felt my body touching some kind of stone. When I finally managed to open my eyes, the only thing I saw was a dazzling light coming from my chest and a sharp pain in my palm. After that I blacked out.

I woke up in my bedroom with my pajamas on and a bandage covering my left palm. As I took it off, I saw a big scar covering almost all of it. I could not remember how did I get it or when, so I decided to ask mom about it, when suddenly the phone rang. I saw Sarah's name on the screen so I picked it up immediately.

"Katherine! Oh thank god you picked it up. Are you alright?" she said in a rush.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?" I responded

"Maybe because you almost died like two days ago." Sarah said in an angry tone. Her words made me shiver.

"I DID WHAT?" I yelled. "B-b-but how? When?" I stuttered

"I'll explain you later. Now listen, I can't find anyone." she said with a quavering voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone is missing My mother, our neighbors, everyone's just gone!" At the beginning I thought she was joking but when I went outside, my whole block was empty. There was no one inside or outside the houses. They were all gone, Just like Sarah said. I started panicking and ran back to my house trying to find my mother. She wasn't there, no one was. Then Sarah called me again.

"Ok Sarah, what's going on?" I asked angrily

"I don't know" she said. "And all of my Transformers stuff is empty. Every album, every DVD cover is completely white." After hearing this I dashed into my room and froze. It was just like Sarah said again. Every poster, every album, everything related to Transformers was completely white. Everything, except my…necklace! "Now, what is going on?" I thought as I grabbed my phone and started texting.

**Sarah POV**

I got a message from Katherine

"_Coming to ur house. Something's going on. Stay there and wait for me. Katherine." _I sighedand sat onto a chair next to me, shaking my leg nervously. It didn't take long until I saw Katherine jumping from her bike near my house and rushing in.

"Ok Sarah, tell me everything. Why did you said that I almost died two days ago?" she growled at me.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked her

"Remember what?" she yelled at me.

"Ok, just calm down and have a seat" I said and heard her sigh. "You see, two days ago we went to the beach. I went to get us some snacks and you went to swim for a while. But when I came back, I heard someone scream. And then…" my voice paused when I thought about it . "Then I saw you lying on the beach unconscious, your skin was so pale that you looked like dead". At that moment I saw Katherine's hand trembling and her face turning white from fear. "The lifeguard was doing CPR on you for about three hours before the ambulance arrived. The doctors also noticed your scar on your hand and said that it's from a jellyfish. But I don't think so" I saw her looking at her hand.

"Well, that explains it all." she said heavily, " But where's everyone and what's wrong with our Transformers stuff?" I even didn't manage to respond when we heard a strong explosion and my house's roof just went flying above our heads. We ran under the table, trying to avoid the falling wood pieces from the rooftop.

"Sarah watch out!" I heard Katherine's voice when suddenly one of the shelves fell on me and broke my leg. I screamed from the massive pain, trying to pull out, when I heard something huge approaching us. A huge robot was standing above us, with it's wings creating an enormous shadow covering the entire house. It was gazing at me first, but then it turned to Katherine and stretched out its hand to her. There was something familiar in its eyes, its red eyes. "Wait, did I say red? Oh my god, this cannot be…!" I thought and glowered at the mech, which still had its hand stretched towards Katherine. To my worst fear, my thoughts were verified when I heard Katherine say with fear and excitement,

"Starscream, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Finally chapter 3 is here! And thanks to all of you who review. I truly appreciate. Happy reading/writing!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

I was standing there , in the middle of the half-ruined house . My heart filled with excitement and happiness as I saw the familiar pair of red eyes staring at me . I could not believe it . I mean , Starscream was standing right in front of me . I remember me and Sarah sitting in my room sometimes , speaking about Transformers coming to life , but I never thought that it would happen for real . Then I fell something pointy touching my chest . I snapped from my thoughts , only to realize that it was Starscream's claw poking me , and fell over .

" Are you alright Katherine ?" he said with his robotic voice . He sounded really concerned about me , but why ? Then he tried to put me back on my feet , but was stopped by Sarah .

" Don't touch her you freak !" she shouted and ran in front of me , trying to block him . My eyes widened in fear as I thought that he would possibly smash her or throw her away , but to my surprise he didn't .

"I' not going to hurt you or your friend ." he said .

"W-what ? Are you kidding me?" she snapped on him . I swear I've never seen Sarah so angry and confused before . We were both completely lost , looking around like idiots .

"You don't understand human , I'm here to-'' he didn't manage to finish when I heard a strong gunshot and a missile hit Starscream from behind . If it wasn't Sarah pushing me aside when Starscream fell on the ground , I'd definitely be dead already .

" It's the Autobots ! Run , quick !" Starscream almost growled . I could see Sarah's smile when she heard the word "Autobots" .

" The Autobots ? Great ! Katherine , they can help us ." Sarah said happily when she heard car engines and a truck horn . But her expression changed when one of the cars that looked like Ironhide transformed and aimed his cannons at us .

" Hey , we're over here !" she shouted while running towards them , but froze when she saw Ironhide's cannons fully charged and ready to fire at her .

" Sarah get down!" I jumped on her , knocking her down , trying to cover her from the blast . Instead of a blast there was another gunshot that hit Ironhide , making him shriek from pain . Thank god Starscream was still alive .

" What the hell was that ? Why was he aiming at us?" Sarah asked in a shaky voice when a police car stopped right in front of our feet . Barricade .

" Get in if you want to live!" he said and opened the backseat door .

" Let's go." I said and glanced at her.

" No way I'm getting into a 30 feet killer Decepticon." she mumbled

" NOW!" Barricade roared when I saw the other Autobots transform . Without knowing what to do , I grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her into the car , quickly shutting the door .

" Barricade , take the girls outta here ! I'll try to slow the Autobots down ." I could hear Starscream shout at our direction while firing at Ironhide , Ratchet and Optimus Prime . The whole scene was very odd . Barricade's engine roared as we were driving away from the battlefield .

" Why on Earth did you do that ?" Sarah punched my shoulder , making me gasp .

" Do what ?" I asked angrily

" Dragging me in the car. You don't know what he wants from us .Maybe he wants to kill us !" she growled

" Hey , calm down human . I don't want to kill anyone . It's the Autobots who want to extinguish your race and take over the universe." I saw mine and Sarah's jaw drop , then she started laughing hysterically .

" Nice joke Barricade. And I thought than Decepticons don't have a sense of humor." she said almost choking.

" You know , he's got a point ." I saw Sarah stop laughing , looking at me shocked .

" While I was covering you , I managed to take a good look at the Autobots and there was something wrong about them all . They looked so angry, so … scary . Their eyes were completely red .They looked more like Decepticons than Autobots ." those words of mine made Barricade pull over , with our faces smashed on the window .

" Watch your words femme. Don't even compare our beloved leader and his team with those sadistic Autobots ." I could hear by his tone how much he hated the Autobots . The whole thing was getting really weird . Also , with all that strange things happening I forgot about my parents completely .

" Hey mister Con , what about our parents ? What happened to everyone?" Sarah said with a grin,

" We'll talk about it when we get to the base." Barricade said softly but I could still understand that he was worried.

" The base ?" I asked

" Yes. The Underground Decepticons base . Our leader Megatron is there waiting for you both." he answered

" Wow Katherine , I guess you're meeting the love of your life ." she said teasing me . I think I was blushing at that moment .

" Whatever . At least we're safe." I mumbled as we headed up to the mountains .

(_Autobots base)_

" You idiots! Every single one of you failed me again. I should tear everyone's spark out !" Optimus roared slamming his fist on the table. His red eyes filled with pure rage .

" But sir , it wasn't our fault . If it wasn't that fragging Starscream we'd already have those fleshlings in our hands." Ironide said and Ratchet nodded .

" Forget about Starscream . The day we shall rule the universe is coming , but we can't succeed without those girls." Optimus said holding his fist. Then Bumblebee showed up . His Autobot mark shining bright on his chest . Eyes as red as the blood of a thousand men .

" Why do we ever need those stupid humans . Besides , all we need to do is to find the Allspark ." he said leaning to the huge storage door .

"BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ALLSPARK!" Optimus roared and grabbed Bumblebee's neck , smacking him on the wall . Not a single one tried to stop him . " The human named Katherine was in contact with the Allspark and I assure you that she has absorbed all of its energy . But somehow a small amount of that energy passed to her pathetic human friend named Sarah . Do you now understand why we need them both ?" he asked Bumblebee with an evil grin while squeezing his neck slowly .

" I-I do , my lord." Bumblebee whispered while Optimus was still choking him.

" That's better ." Optimus said relieved and threw Bumblebee on the floor . "Now , everyone check your equipment . I don't want any new mistakes in our next assault." Everyone nodded while Jazz helped Bumblebee to get back on his feet .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Thumbs up for chapter 4 , yay! And unfortunately I won't be able to update that often . But the good news are that school has started and that means lots of new ideas for the next chapters . Later x3!_

_(On the way to the Base)_

We' ve been driving for about an hour but it seemed like ages to me . So many thoughts spinning in my head . Barricade's words still frighten me . How is it possible the Autobots to want to conquer the planet , well , that's what he said to us . The whole thing is just getting ridiculous . But I still wonder … what if it's the true ?

" Wake up femmes ! We've got to go ." Barricade's voice echoed . I looked next to me and saw Sarah yawn . She must've been sleeping on the whole way . I also noticed that we were in the middle of some kind of forest . There were trees everywhere and a huge boulder like thing almost 40 feet in front of us . I could clearly see some alien symbols on it . Then , the car's doors opened and Barricade asked us to step out .

" This is it ?" Sarah asked curiously when we both got out of the car and Barricade transformed to his original form . To tell the truth , I couldn't understand either . The only thing I wanted right then was to find my parents . Barricade lowered his hand towards us and said ,

" I guess you don't want to be killed by our security systems , so it's better for you to sit on my shoulders." I nodded and climbed on his hand , but Sarah backed away a little bit .

" I still don't trust him " she mumbled and crossed her hands . I jumped from Barricade's hand , walked towards Sarah and grabbed hers .

" Everything will be alright . Trust me." I said smiling . Her emerald eyes were shining from happiness like never before . She took a deep breath and climbed on Barricade's hand , who lifted us up to his shoulder plates . He told us to sit as comfortably as we could ,though it's a little hard. His shoulders are like blades , but still . Who wouldn't like to take a ride on a 9 feet transforming robot . Even if he's supposed to be the bad guy .

Barricade walked towards that strange boulder I saw earlier . Then he pressed his talons against it , making a Cybertronian symbol appear right beneath us .

" I suggest you to hold on tight , young femmes." he said smiling . I couldn't understand if it was a smile or a smirk . And with that said , we were sucked through some kind of a black hole . I must admit that it was quite the fun , although me and Sarah were screaming from fear . Barricade , on the other hand , was extremely calm . I think he's used to it . Happily for us , it only lasted 5 seconds . We almost fell off from him when he had a bumpy landing on some kind of platform .

" Wow, what was that ?" Sarah said while holding her head in pain . I think she's probably a little dizzy from our 'ride' .

" I've just teleported you through a space bridge . Don't worry , you'll be fine." He said and gently put us down .

" Katherine , look at this !" Sarah whispered while touching my shoulder . " Well that is something you don't see in the movies" I thought . All the walls were filled with Cybertronian symbols . A large corridor leaded to a huge metal door , with a tiny red lamp on top of it . Then , Barricade told us to stay where we were , while he was closing the security systems .

" Strange but I don't see any forcefields or laser guns." Sarah sneered . Barricade didn't reply . He only scanned the red lamp , making a Decepticon mark appear inside of it . Suddenly lights were popping up from nowhere and the whole room got filled up with plasma cannons . Only a god knows how many of them were there . I counted at least 50 . Barricade scanned the lamp again , making the mark disappear , together with the cannons . He walked back to us , looking to Sarah ,

" Well , now that you've seen our security systems , I think it's time for you to meet our leader." he said with a slight smirk . I turned back , only to see a completely surprised Sarah looking around the corridor .

" That was like…wow." That was the only thing she managed to say before we started hearing metal clanks and the huge door in front of us opened . " This is it." I thought once again as we entered a huge room . I just couldn't believe in my eyes .

" Young femmes , let me introduce you our brave soldiers , the Decepticons." Barricade said proudly . We met everyone , Blackout , Devastator , Bonecrusher . I even shook hands with Frenzy . But Sarah wasn't as excited as me . I could tell by the look on her face that she was probably scared or worried . For a moment sadness filled my heart . I didn't want my best friend to feel bad while I 'm … happy .

" Barricade , can you tell us what happened and where are our parents?" I asked in a serious tone . Before he could answer , another door opened .

" I think I must answer that question , Katherine." a silver mech came towards us and crouched to our level . His blue eyes had an odd warmth . His velvet voice was so friendly , so familiar . There's no doubt that's him . Definitely.

" My name is Megatron and I'm leader of the Decepticons." as soon as I heard it , a big smile grew on my face . His eyes turned to me and made me blush . Damn it.

" We know who you are , Megatron. But the question is why are you here." Sarah said irritated . Megatron stood up and backed away .

" What do you mean by that?" he asked questioned . At that moment I noticed that everyone were looking at us , with their blue eyes. To tell the truth , blue isn't their color .

" She means that you're not supposed to exist . You are fictionary characters in cartoons , movies , graphic novels , action figures , even notebooks." I watched as every single Decepticon , including Megatron , kept listening with their mouths open . It was hard for me telling them the truth , but I had to .

" Also , you are supposed to be the bad guys , not the Autobots ." those words of mine made everyone gasp .

" But how is this possible ? I don't understand ." Bonecrusher growled

" We're telling the truth!" Sarah roared . Now she's really pissed off . "Decepticons are ruthless and mean . You'd destroy the universe if you had the chance . And unlike you , the Autobots are the true heroes ." At that moment I think someone's processor crashed . Megatron crouched down to us again , making Sarah back away a little.

" Is that the truth?" he asked softly . Me and Sarah nodded . Before we manage to say anything , a computer screen turned on and a face appeared . I soon realized that it was Soundwave .

::: Megatron , Starscream has just contacted me . He's coming to the base .Wounded.::: " No" I thought . The screen turned off .

"Activate the space bridge , quick!" I heard Megatron shout while Devastator ran up to the computers and started typing something . The metal door behind us opened and Starscream flew in . He transformed into his robot form . I noticed he had a big gash on his chest and that one hand was missing .


End file.
